Do You Remember About Blue Sky, Tovarishch?
by eLmaoo
Summary: "Lihat Radu… Lautnya―"  "Biru.."  Ada satu lagi yang menjadi pertanyaanku. Kenapa  waktu itu kau menyuruhku untuk lari?    Kita sama-sama terbakar. Kau dan aku sama-sama merasakan sakit.  Dan satu penyesalanku,  Aku tidak dapat meraih tanganmu… no yaoi, R


"_Ion, nanti kita dimarahi kalau keluar dari plete*"_

"_Aduh..Radu ini kurang semangat, ya! Tenang saja.. nenek dan yang lainnya 'kan sedang tidur.."_

_ZAASH_

"_Waaah"_

"_Lihat Radu! Biru!"_

"_Rasanya tak bisa dibedakan dimana batas laut berakhir dan dimana batas langit dimulai,"_

_Sejauh mata memandang hanya laut, laut yang berwarna biru seperti rambut Radu. Matahari pagi muncul dan kembali berotasi. Aku masih mengingatnya.. masih mengingatnya dengan amat jelas. Ketika aku dan kau, Tovarisch.. masih disayangi oleh matahari._

"_Kalau sudah dewasa… kalau sudah 'sadar'.. kita tidak bisa melihat warna biru yang menyilaukan ini."_

"…_."_

"_Ion.. ibu mengatakannya padaku, karena kaum methusellah* dibenci matahari, maka mereka sangat dicintai bulan."_

_Aku juga masih mengingat, saat aku menengok menatapmu ketika kau berkata.._

"_Kita bisa hidup berkali-kali lipat lebih lama dari kaum terran*, dan juga bisa menghabiskan waktu berkali-kali lipat lebih lama dengan orang yang kita sayangi"_

_Saat itu aku terkagum padamu,_

"_Radu..! wah! Rambutmu! Kalau kena sinar matahari, berubah jadi warna biru yang indah!"_

"_eh?"_

_Ya, Radu.. rambutmu benar-benar indah, helaian blue-black itu terganti dengan indahnya warna biru laut.._

_Aku tersenyum__―__lebih tepatnya menampilkan cengiran terbaikku padamu._

"_Seperti warna langit dan laut! Kita akan terus bersama, ya.._

_Tovarishch…"_

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

**Trinity Blood **** Sunao Yoshida**

**Do You Remember About Blue Sky, Tovarishch? **** eLmaoo**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing: Radu X Ion**

**Genre: Friendship and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: the color of miss typ(o) (?), no YAOI just friendship! **

**Full of ****Ion**** Pov**

**Ready to read?**

**Here we gooooo~~**

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

Deburan pantai serta angin yang berhembus teratur mengingatkanku padanya. Kakiku bergerak keatas dan kebawah, membuat pasir putih yang tadi kupijak berhamburan kemana-mana. Mata ber-iris senja milikku menatap laut yang terbentang luas sejauh aku memandang. Rambut _blonde _milikku seakan menari tersapu angin. Aku terdiam―lebih tepatnya mengenang.

Radu.. satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu aku percaya. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatku 'tidak sendiri'. Sosok teman yang selalu datang dikala aku membutuhkannya. Tapi kenapa.. dia melakukan pengkhianatan?

Aku menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran itu. Semua memang sudah jelas. Aku sudah tahu kenapa ia bergabung dengan '_Rosen Kreuz Orden' _dan berkhianat. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku ungkapkan padanya.

Padanya?

Pada siapa?

Radu?

Percuma.. semua sudah terlambat. Aku sudah tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

Tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena semuanya bukan kesalahan Radu. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah membencinya. Radu yang kukenal, selalu tersenyum lembut padaku, menemaniku dengan the buatannya atau sekedar bercerita untuk menghiburku.

Tapi sekarang kau jauh.. Tak dapat kugapai.. sama seperti saat itu..

Aku berjuang mati-matian bersama para terran untuk menghentikan _Iblis. _Heh, _boile_ sepertiku bekerjasama dengan _terran_? Sesungguhnya aku tidak sudi, apalagi meminjam kekuatan dari _Inquisitor__―__Brother Petros. _Tapi persyaratan yang kau buat… kepalaku 'kan? Entah mengapa.. aku ingin menghadapimu dengan tanganku sendiri.

Bagaimanapun juga alasanku hanya satu..

Karena kau tovarishch-ku.. aku tidak mau kau membuat kesalahan yang lebih besar lagi.

Tapi saat aku melihat wajahmu di kapal perang _Raquel _waktu itu, rasanya sudah tak ada lagi alasanku untuk membencimu―tidak! Dari awal aku memang tidak membencimu, aku hanya akan menyadarkanmu. Mengembalikanmu menjadi tovarishch-ku yang dulu.

Fikiranku kembali melayang pada saat itu.. saat aku bertatapan denganmu diatas kapal perang itu..

…

"_Sejak kapan.. sejak kapan kamu membenciku?"_

_Aku tahu kau tersenyum, tapi matamu tidak._

"_Sejak dulu, Ion.. sejak kecil, terus menerus.."_

_Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh Radu. Mana mungkin aku mempercayai hal itu._

"_Pembohong."_

"_Walau kamu jadi musuh dunia, aku tetap berada di pihakmu, Radu."_

_Matamu tak bisa membohongiku. Heh, kau kira sudah berapa tahun kita bersama? Bukan hanya kau yang mengenal diriku sedalam-dalamnya. Tapi aku juga. Sadarkah kau tentang itu, Tovarishch?_

_Kau terus berbohong dengan alasan yang sama. 'Membenciku karena berdarah biru' 'anak kesayangan Ratu' atau apalah itu. Tapi aku tetap menyangkalnya, karena aku tahu bukan itu masalahnya. Kita bertempur-pun bukan itu masalahnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gusar. Aku tahu itu, Tovarishch.. Karena itu.. berhentilah berbohong._

_Dan saat jantungmu telah berada pada genggamanku, panorama terindah yang pernah kita lihat muncul ke permukaan._

_Kita sama-sama menengok, terkenang akan hari itu. Saat kita masih seorang boile kecil._

"_Lihat Radu… Lautnya__―__"_

"_Biru.."_

_Ada satu lagi yang menjadi pertanyaanku. Kenapa waktu itu kau menyuruhku untuk lari?_

_Kita sama-sama terbakar. Kau dan aku sama-sama merasakan sakit._

_Dan satu penyesalanku,_

_Aku tidak dapat meraih tanganmu…_

…

'Tes'

"ukh―hiks! Ra..du.."

Kenapa? Kenapa aku kembali mengingatnya?

Berapa kalipun aku menyeka air mataku, mereka akan terus meleleh membasahi wajahku. Aku sendirian Radu.. sekarang aku sendirian..

Tidak ada lagi yang menemaniku disini..

_Ion.._

Aku tersentak, aku seperti mendengar suara yang selalu kurindukan.

_Tidak apa-apa, tovarishch.. Tidak apa-apa.._

"Ra..du.."

Air mataku bertambah deras dari yang tadi. Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan tanganku. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis, tapi kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali bayangan Radu muncul, air mata ini selalu mengalir..

Tiba-tiba aku terdiam, seperti ada yang menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menengok, dan disitulah aku terkejut.

"YA-YANG MULIA AUGUSTA VRADICKA!"

Ya, disitu ada seorang gadis dengan rambut riap sedang terduduk disampingku. Dan juga tupai peliharaannya yang ia beri nama Abel.

"Ssst! Kau berisik sekali Ion, kalau sampai ada yang dengar bagaimana?"

Aku menghapus air mataku secepat mungkin dan kembali menatapnya. Dia―sang _Empress _yang dianggap 'ibu' oleh semua methusellah, kini duduk disampingku dengan senyuman kelincinya.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih tidak habis pikir dengan gadis disebelahku ini, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi _Empress? _Ah! Sudahlah, aku tidak mau terlalu ikut campur seperti _Duke of Tigris _waktu itu.

"Kenapa anda disini?"

Tanyaku yang kembali menekuni pemandangan laut.

"Sudah kubilang, panggl saja aku 'Seth',"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, walaupun dia seorang Augusta, tapi sosoknya masih seperti gadis kecil yang suka sekali mengerjai orang lain.

"Baiklah. Sedang apa kau disini, Seth?"

"…."

SIIIIING

Kurang ajar.. dia mengabaikanku?

Walaupun dia seorang _Empress, _aku boleh 'kan menjitak kepalanya?

"Mau menemanimu."

Aku berkedip satu kali dan bergumam kata "Eh?"

Dia menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum,

"Mukamu kusut begitu sih.. aku jadi mau menemanimu."

SRIING

Barusan.. seperti ada efek bunga?

Aku memalingkan wajahku, perempuan di sampingku ini memang tidak bisa ditebak pemikirannya.

"O-oh.. terimakasih.."

Dia hanya menyengir dan tertawa "ehehe~"

hh.. benar-benar deh dia ini..

Kami berdua terdiam cukup lama. Menikmati pemandangan laut yang mulai berubah warna karena senja. Senja―seperti warna mataku.

"Ion.. apa kau sedang kangen dengan seseorang?"

Aku tersentak dan langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Ia juga menengok ke arahku dan err.. menyeringai?

"Misalnya dengan Esther?"

Mendengarnya bicara seperti itu, wajahku menjadi memerah dan terasa panas.

"A-apa maksudmu? Tidak! Bicara apa kau!"

Seth masih terkikik sambil memainkan tupai miliknya.

"Kalau begitu… kau rindu dengan Radu?"

Sekarang mataku membulat, aku hanya diam dan menatap pasir di bawah.

Tidak menjawab pertanyannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawab. Aku sama sepertimu. Merindukan seseorang."

Kulihat wajahnya yang mendongak keatas. Menatap langit yang kini berwarna oranye.

"Kalau boleh tahu.. siapa?"

Tanyaku padanya. Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman _trademark_-nya.

"Kakakku.."

Aku mengernyit heran.

"Kau punya kakak?"

Kalau dari awal aku tahu sifat asli sang Augusta Vradicka seperti ini, pasti aku sudah main ke ruangannya tiap hari dan mengobrol dengannya.

"Punya. Dua orang,"

Aku hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh..'

Wajahku ikut mendongak keatas.

"Kau tahu, Radu Barvon adalah anak yang baik. Alasannya berkhianat adalah untuk membela kaum Methusellah."

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Aku selalu melihat kalian yang sedang bersama, dan senyuman tulusmu itu hanya ditunjukkan kalau sedang bersamanya saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Heh, kau lupa siapa aku?"

Oh iya. Dasar gadis sialan. Pada saat seperti ini, dia menjunjung status.

"Ya, ya, Yang mulia.."

Aku melihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tak seharusnya bersedih karena kepergiannya. Dia sangat menyayangimu, Ion.. Karena itu, kau tidak boleh menangis gara-gara dia."

Aku tahu itu, tapi…

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji kepada Esther?"

Aku mengangguk, namun masih bungkam.

"Kalau begitu, tepatilah.. Kau tahu? Dulu kakakku bilang, kalau kita menutup mata dan membukanya, sosok yang kita inginkan akan hadir di hadapan kita."

Aku terkikik geli. Tak kusangka, Ibu dari seluruh _methusellah _mengucapkan hal yang kekanakkan seperti itu.

"Ya, aku selalu mencobanya. Dan suara Radu selalu terdengar di telingaku,"

Kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku menutup mataku dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapa wajahku.

"Terimakasih Seth,"

Ia tersenyum, dan berdiri.

"Sama-sama.."

Kami sama-sama menunggu matahari terbenam.

Orang yang dirindukan, orang yang terkenang, serta orang yang sudah tiada.. mereka pesti juga merindukan kami.

Selamanya aku menyayangimu, Tovarishch…

_Aku juga, Ion…_

**:: FIN ::**

Methusellah: Sebutan yang digunakan vampire untuk menyebut kaumnya. (harusnya tanpa diterangin kalian sudah tahu kan? n_n )

Terran: Sebutan yang digunakan vampire untuk menyebut kaum manusia.

Boile: Bangsawan Methusellah

Tovarishch: Sobat, Partner (ket. Dari buku)

**Yeaaah! My 2****nd**** fic Trinity Blood~ xD**

**Fic ini juga dalam rangka meramaikan FTBI bersama marianne de Marionettenspieler alias Anne-san~ :3 hehe.. Anne-san kapan nih update SuleymanSeth nya? Hehe.. /lah**

**Fic ini mengambil dari buku ke-5 adegan dimana Radu berkhianat dan Ion yg mau nolongin. Entah mengapa aku selalu pengen nangis setiap baca ini TTwTTb**

**Sip.. its time to..**

**Say yes to Review~ (/=v=)/**

**Say no to flame~ (\-=-)***


End file.
